Loyalty to Lord Rahl
by starstreaker33
Summary: A young girl is captured by Lord Rahl and she sings like an angel. Rahl wants her no matter what. She is also a great use to help him to kill the seeker, but she fears Rahl would kill anyone who dared touch her. Their love would depend on their actions.
1. Chapter 1

She was thrown before the dark one himself. She was only seventeen, to old to become a Mord' Sith. What would he want with a girl like her?

"Hello dear." he said in a tone that sounded foreign to her. His robe was a lovely shade of red and it seemed to float. She shook in fear, but didn't show it the dark one. He turned around with his blue eyes piercing her soul. He knelt down before the young girl and stroked her cheek making her shiver.

"Do not fear me child for I have brought you here to help me." he said gently.

She was shoved onto his lap and shook in his grasp. All of a sudden she felt warmth off of his body and she fell immediately in love with it.

"Leave." he snapped at his guards. the two that brought her to him left immediately. He stroked the girls hair and asked, "Sing for me. I hear that your voice is like heavens beauty." she looked at him and sat up and sang.

she hummed a few bars and sang

_Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and _

_carry you down into sleep child the darkness will rise from_

_the deep and carry you down into sleep._

_Guileless son, I'll shape your believe and _

_you'll always know your fathers a thief and_

_you won't understand the cause of your_

_grief. But you'll always follow the voices_

_beneath. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

_loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me. Guileless _

_son your spirit will hate her. The flower who _

_married my brother the traitor and you will_

_expose his puppet behavior. For you are the proof _

_ofshe how he betrayed her. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to _

_child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry_

_you down into sleep child the darkness will rise_

_from the deep and carry you down into sleep._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

_loyalty only to me. Guileless son, each day you'll_

_grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance _

_unfold. The child of my body the flesh of my soul_

_will die in return of the birthright he stole. Loyalty, _

_loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only _

_to me. Hush child the darkness will rise from the_

_deep and carry you down into sleep child the darkness_

_will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep._

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_only to me._

He smiled and took the girl's head in his hands, she reacted and pulled away and jumped up backing away.

"What is wrong?" He said even though he shouldn't care for this girl. She shook her head with her hands still bind behind her back.

"Tell me dear what is your name?" he asked. She looked at him and replied, " I have no name my parents failed to name me." He shook his head and stood before her and he whispered in her ear close enough she could feel his breath tickle her neck and he said, "Well then I shall name you Lilith. Is it a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl?" She felt his warm breath shiver on her neck and then she felt him kiss it. She replied, "Yes Lord Rahl it is a lovely name, but I do ask this one question. What will you do with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith was chained with her arms above her and she only wore rags over her privates, she looked at the table in front of her and saw an Agiel and a dagger. She heard angry yells from a voice that she could recognize as Rahl's. She hummed the lullaby the she sang to Rahl when she arrived, she knew he loved the lullaby by the way he smiled.

Rahl entered the room furious until he saw the young girl that was captured. Her body was perfect for his taste, but she seemed fragile to him. He decided he needed to test her strength, "How well do you know the Agiel my dear Lilith?"

She looked at him as he rooked off his robe revealing a vest that showed a portion of his bold chest. Rahl started to grow in patient and he slammed it against her side, seeing that she had no sign of pain on her face. The only thing the made him loosen the grip on the Agiel making him drop it was the way her own blue eyes looked into his own.

"Well, it seems to me that you can with stand the Agiel. I have never met anyone that can withstand. The Agiel like that, I know full well that you aren't a Mord' Sith. Then what are you?" he said with curiosity in his voice. She smiled and replied, "If you unchain me my lord I can show you what I am and I will tell you how I can withstand the pain." Rahl thought hard about this and finally let her down. She took his face and smile evilly, he looked at her as she released his face and snapped her fingers and red light appeared in between the two. Rahl looked closely at this red light and reached out as if to touch it, but withdrew it.

"Don't worry you can touch it. It won't harm you, it is a light wisp. It is different from other wisps, it is a rare type though and is only conjured up by powerful magic. As far as I know I am the only one that is able to conjure these wisp up, but his name is Jamic." Rahl smiled at the way she talked and the way her blue eyes seemed to glow when she talked, her black hair that covered a portion of her face, her beautiful smile. He reached out and held his palm out and the wisp landed in his hand.

The wisp seemed to coo and Lilith said, "He is asking if you will kill him like the one before you killed his own kind making him a rare being?" Lilith looked down and closed her eyes, Rahl seemed to know about her pain so he replied, "I'm not that type of monster Jamic and I will do anything to protect your kind." Lilith smiled and took the wisp and held him gently, "So you want to know how I can withstand that vile thing?" she said pointing to the Agiel thrown down on the ground. Rahl nodded his head and she continued, "Well it is because I think of you my Lord, you are the only one I live to serve unlike my parents who are serving the Seeker and helping his quest for truth. I am the only one in my family that lives to serve you Lord Rahl."

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd where on their way to Brennidon, some girl had been kidnapped by Darken Rahl and they were going to save her. Once arriving they met the family and knew full well that they were going to ask a ton of questions.

"What is your daughters name?" Richard asked the parents. They looked at each other and replied, "She doesn't have a name because we were unable to find a name to describe her personality. We have done it with all our other children and she was the only one that we never been able to name." Richard and Kahlan looked at each other and knew this was going to be harder then expected.

* * *

_Hope you all like this story so far and I hope for reviews . Also in case the people in the first chapter didn't know the songs name I apologize I forgot to put that in their but it is called Mordred's Lullaby. anyways thanks for reading so far.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Rahl smiled down at his treasure, he wanted to make Lilith his queen and when she was proving her loyalty to him he couldn't resist but to bed her. She wasn't hesitant of that request. Next thing she knew, she was with child.

"Oh Rahl you will be mad if I told you I was with child?" she asked once she found out. Rahl looked up at her and shook his head in a way to say no. Then he realized it, he stood up from his table and touched her stomach. He looked up into her lovely blue eyes and said, "Well we should make you my queen fast."

Word spread fast through the midlands of the marriage and once it reach the ears of the Seeker they knew it was no hope, but the only person that knew it would do them good to try and save her and that person was Richard.

"We will not abandon this girl. She is probably under some spell that Rahl cast on her." he protested. Kahlan looked at Richard and said, "She can't be under a spell, she is powerful more powerful then Zedd. She is also the only one that can conjure up a light wisp." Zedd agreed with Kahlan, but he also knew that if this girl had a child of Rahl's it would be impossible to get the girl back.

Then when the unexpected happened Lilith walked into the town they were in, she looked around seeing all the faces turned to her. She was in a red dress that flowed, she kind of looked like a confessor with the gown that she was wearing. Rahl and five Mord' Sith came in with her. Richard turned his face away, Kahlan pulled up her hood as well as Zedd. Lilith closed her eyes as if in pain and fell to her knees. Rahl knelt down so he could see what was wrong.

"Love what is it?" he whispered. She looked up and whispered as quiet as she could, but loud enough for Rahl to hear, "The Seeker is here and he is wanting to take me from you Rahl. Please lets get the gown and get out of this town before he even thinks of attacking." Rahl nodded to her reply and lifted her up and held her waist.

The two soon to be wedded went to the closest bridal shop and picked out a gown with a three feet long train. Once they were finished they left as quickly as they could, but were stopped by the Seeker. Lilith stood in front of Rahl and held up her hand.

"Back off Seeker. Just let me and my love pass." she warned. Richard chuckled and said, "Don't you realize that he has you under a spell?" she looked at him questioningly and replied, "He has me under no spell for I do love him and I am loyal to him. I have always loved Rahl and I will for eternity. I never followed you Seeker, I have always followed Darken Rahl. I will never and I mean never follow you Seeker. So kill me if you think that will get you past me for you to kill Rahl." Richard held the sword of Truth and yelled, "No, I will never kill you!" he looked up on the roof seeing Kahlan and Zedd and he continued, "But I can confess you!"

Lilith eyes widened and she spun around and grabbed Rahl and ducked down in time for Kahlan to fly above her head. She conjured a protection spell over Rahl and stood to fight. Kahlan jumped up and tried to grab Lilith neck, but missed entirely. Lilith said some strange words that no one could understand and all of a sudden a great white horse appeared, she lifted Rahl onto the horse and he fled. She spun around and bumped lips with the Seeker, she screamed and pushed him off of her and another horse except he was black appeared. Lilith jumped on and rode away catching up to Rahl.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed and Rahl was pacing around in his library, '_why did he take them, but not her?_' he thought. A few days ago Richard had infiltrated the palace and taken three girls but Lilith. They were close to being Mord' Sith, but why would he take them and not Lilith. Not that he wanted Richard to take her, but the Seeker was supposed to help the people of the Midlands.

So caught up in his pacing he didn't notice Lilith enter, she looked up and smiled at the way Rahl always paced when he was thinking. She was wearing a blue gown with sapphire gems that gleamed, her hair was down and had is covering half of her face. She walked over in a causal way to Rahl wrapping her arms around his waist, startled Rahl turned his head over his shoulder to meet the blue eyes of Lilith.

"What is bothering you?" she asked kissing his cheek. He smiled and said, "I don't know why the Seeker saved those girls and not you. Not that I want him to." She smiled and rolled over his side and into his arms. She cradled his face in her hand and said, "I know you never want the Seeker to take me, but he most likely thinks I am to powerful for his use." Rahl chuckled and kissed Lilith. She smiled and lifted herself up and let go of Rahl's lips and tugged slightly on his robe walking away.

Richard ran with the three girls two seven year old and a nine year old. Upon reaching Kahlan and Zedd he was out of breath.

"OK all we need is for Rahl to come and get these girls and we can infiltrate the palace and get the girl out of there." he said finishing his plan. Zedd and Kahlan both wanted Rahl finished, but they needed to get the girl away from him in order to do so. One of the girls tugged on Richards shirt and said, "I want to go back and help you I am the one that Lord Rahl was training and he most likely will expect me to go back to him. My name is Anna." Richard looked at her and then at his friends and they all agreed that she will help. What they didn't know was that she was leading them to a trap because she only served Rahl and she was now broken into a Mord' Sith.

Rahl sat at his table writing a message to the D' Haran soldiers about capturing the seeker when he heard that familiar lullaby. He looked up and smiled when Lilith walked over with a little kitten in her hands.

"I remembered that you love kittens my Lord." she said in an enchanting voice. Rahl chuckled and took the kitten into his arms. It was black and its eyes seemed to be a little red in color making it look like a D'haran. Then Lilith conjured up a light wisp two this time. They seemed to coo fearfully Lilith looked up at Rahl and said, "The wizard of the first order Zeddicus has managed to conjure one of the light wisp and he is going to destroy it if you don't go." Rahl looked at her and walked away to the stable with Lilith and the Mord' Sith Denna following and three others.

He got onto his horse and lifted Lilith in front of him, and the Mord' Sith rode closely behind. Once arriving Zedd held the tiny light wisp. Lilith jumped off and walked straight up to him and looked him closely in the eye. Zedd smirked and said, "Now what would Rahl's princess want with a kindly old man like me?" Lilith held her hand out and reveled her light wisp and replied, "How did you manage to get a hold of these wisps?"

Zedd smirked and his smirk faded, "Your with child?" he asked questioningly. She nodded, then she heard Rahl cry out in pain. She spun around and saw the Seeker attack Rahl, upon seeing this she grew angry and threw herself into him forcing him to fall. Rahl winced in pain because the Seeker had cut his arm. Lilith looked down at Rahl with her eyes as red as blood, a shudder went through her causing her to fall. Rahl got up on his knees and brushed Lilith hair out of her face and saw the last of the redness in her eyes vanish.

Rahl took her head and laid it in his lap and cried over the body when he noticed a knife in her side. Pulling the knife out blood dripping from the wound, he looked up at Kahlan knowing full well she was the one who tried to kill him. Then he heard Lilith whisper faintly, "Rahl I- I love you." Rahl was so upset that he grew angry and laid her head down gently and commanded his Mord' Sith to use her breath of life to bring Lilith back. Once Lilith withdrew her breath once again and was once more alive Rahl stood up and picked up his sword and let out a battle cry.

Rahl lashed at the Seeker and hit his arm, Richard yelled out and went back into the woods with Kahlan, Zedd, and now Cara following.

_I hope you like this chapter and thank you Mistress Darken for the review on this story. I hope to get more Reviews and so !_


End file.
